InuPotter
by Flambe my sheep
Summary: Well he drank three rounds of Mountian Dew and then came up with this idea
1. Lights Camera Traction

Inu Potter Disclaimer: Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Harry potter is property of J.K Rowling Reality TV show + Harry Potter + Inuyasha + insanity = Inu Potter This is done in script form  
  
By FLurdilee of Flambe my sheep studios  
  
J.K. Rowling (to camera): Since I recently fell out with the Harry Potter production team. I decided to make my own Harry Potter movie, but when I called for actors only the cast of Inuyasha applied.  
  
Inuyasha: I can't believe you tricked me into this Kagome.  
  
Rowling (looking at character synopses of Inuyasha): Okay, Inuyasha In order to give you your proper Makeup......  
  
Inuyasha: Make up what do you mean make up? Only girls use makeup.  
  
Shippou: I wear make up.  
  
Sango: I don't.  
  
Miroku: Mascara.  
  
Rowling: Anyway, Inuyasha you're Harry, you're parents were killed by Voldamort, Naraku that's you.  
  
Naraku: Yes, hey wait can I possess dead children?  
  
Rowling: That's disturbing.  
  
Kohaku: Well...that didn't seem stop him, thankfully.  
  
Sango: You like it?  
  
Kohaku: No, but it's better than being dead.  
  
Sango: I thought you didn't remember that.  
  
Kohaku: Oops.  
  
Naraku (glares at Kohaku): Errrrrr  
  
Rowling: This is odder than I thought it would be.......  
  
Sango: YOU REMEMBERED!!!!!!!!  
  
Kohaku: No, no not at all. Who are you?  
  
Rowling: So Harry is living with his mean relatives the Dursleys, that's you (points at Kagome's family (not Kagome))  
  
Kagome's family: WHAT!?  
  
Rowling: Well, you're the only ones with modern experience.  
  
(screams and beeps come from the other room)  
  
Staffer: Um...Mrs. Rowling uh.., Inuyasha just deleted the script and killed all the writers.  
  
Rowling: See... oh, and you (points at Kagome's grandfather) also play Harry's Headmaster, Dumbledore.  
  
Kagome's grandfather: Okay.  
  
Rowling: Okay let's start.  
  
Kagome: But not all the roles are cast.  
  
Rowling: We'll do that as we need it.  
  
Scene 1  
  
Dumbledor (Kagome's grandfather): (flicks lighter thing and sets clothes on fire) AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! I'm on fire help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (set burns down)  
  
Rowling: We're just going to skip that scene.  
  
Inuyasha: For us, this is normal.  
  
Kagome: Yep.  
  
Naraku: I'm bored.....I want to kill someone!!!  
  
(everyone steps away)  
  
Rowling: He'll make a realistic Voldamort.  
  
Naraku: And then I'll revive them as my servant to torture their living relatives.  
  
Rowling: Maybe a little too realistic.  
  
Scene 2  
  
Rowling: Now it's time for the zoo scene  
  
Inuyasha: What's a "zoo"?  
  
Kagome: It's ...um...a prison for animals  
  
Inuyasha: Then I shall free them!  
  
Kagome: That's not like you, Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: Well...I have nothing better to do  
  
Rowling: No, no, no it's a place where you watch animals.  
  
Shippou: That sounds like fun, can I go, Pleeeease!  
  
Inuyasha (glaring at Shippou): NO!  
  
Shippou (crying): Whaaaaaaaaaaaa I wanna go to the zoo whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I'll just take him to the real zoo.  
  
Rowling: Sure, we don't need you for a few scenes  
  
Staffer: And we all know how long those take.  
  
Rowling: shutup  
  
(Shippou and Kagome leave)  
  
Sango: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kohaku: Grrrrrrrrrr  
  
Miroku: You can tell they're related.  
  
Kohaku: We're related?  
  
Rowling: They do act like siblings.  
  
Kohaku: She's my sister? (shrugs)  
  
Sango: Have you noticed that Miroku hasn't groped anyone recently?  
  
Rowling: AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! ( whacks Miroku)  
  
Kohaku: You were saying?  
  
Sango: hmph  
  
Kagome: (laughs)  
  
Sango: I thought you were at the zoo  
  
Kagome: You don't know how fast hyper youkai do things  
  
Sango: I pity you.  
  
Shippou: Kagome, what's "Mountain Dew"?  
  
Kagome: Why?  
  
Shippou: I just drank 80 bottles of it.  
  
Kagome: This can't be good.  
  
(Shippou start bouncing around the room, literally)  
  
Rowling: Okay! Since we will never actually film this scene we're skipping to Hagrid's introduction.  
  
Scene 3 (technically scene 4)  
  
Rowling: Before we start, we need to cast Hagrid. Hey, Raccoon-boy!  
  
Haji: Yes  
  
Miroku: snort  
  
Rowling: So, Haji you're Hagrid.  
  
Haji: Okay  
  
Rowling: ACION!  
  
Harry(Inuyasha): It's my 11th birthday tomorrow, and I'm gonna rip Dudley's head off.  
  
Kagome: SIT! Inuyasha, you can not rip my brother's head off!  
  
Rowling: I think he's just acting in character.  
  
Inuyasha & Kagome (simultaneously): um...no.  
  
Sota: Don't I get a say in this, it is my head.  
  
Rowling: Enter Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid (Haji): Kaboom! (destroys front wall)  
  
Rowling: That's not what I wanted, but it....works?  
  
Hagrid (Haji): You're a wizard Harry, whatever that's supposed to mean.  
  
Harry (Inuyasha): Okay, I'll go with you.  
  
Rowling: That took half the time to film as it did to watch in the WB version.  
  
Scene 4 (technically 5)  
  
Hagrid (Haji): So you tap the left brick squared and divide by 12 then multiply the 4th brick right of the hypotenuse.....  
  
Harry (Inuyasha): I've had enough (destroys wall with Tetsiega and walk into Diagon Ally)  
  
Hagrid (Haji): Where did all those people come from?  
  
Rowling: Special effects.  
  
Hagrid (Haji); Um...o-kay  
  
Rowling (noticing the set's on fire): What happened!  
  
Inuyasha: What did I do?  
  
Kagome: SIT!! Inuyasha, you destroyed the set again!  
  
Inuyasha: No, Last time it was your stupid Grandfather.  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rowling: Cut!  
  
Kagome: They don't know what that means.  
  
Rowling: Just stop the scene! And where's Kohaku, we need him?  
  
Inuyasha: You mean the fish kid?  
  
Sango: It's amber.  
  
Rowling: I thought Amber was a girls name.  
  
Kagome: Not in Japanese.  
  
Rowling: Well, where is he?  
  
Kagome: I think he wandered off with Sota.  
  
Kohaku (from the other room): What a wimp!  
  
Sota (also from the other room): Borimir's tough.  
  
Kohaku (""): He only took three arrows.  
  
Sota (you get the picture): and you could take more?  
  
Kohaku(): I would count the scares, but my armor doesn't have any openings big enough to go though.  
  
Naraku: I'm gonna kill you!  
  
Kohaku(): We should drop it, I hear the second time's worse.  
  
Rowling: Get in here!  
  
Kohaku: Coming!  
  
What will happen next? Kagome: I didn't know we had a narrator.  
  
Rowling: NO! we already have more than enough insane characters.  
  
Kagome: Not as many as Jackass.  
  
Rowling: True 


	2. Jimmy the Reading Piggy!

Sorry about a few mix-ups, Dr.Leo was manging the account and posted this wrong. Now it is in its rightful place. The idiotic DW fanfic was a result of many Mentos. Note: this has the strangest renactment of WW2 I have ever seen.

--------------------------

Rowling: Now we do the train scene, easy okay?  
  
Kagome: What about all the other scenes  
  
Rowling: (winking) We already did them.  
  
Rowling: action!  
  
Ron (Shippou): You are Harry Potter.  
  
Harry (Inuyasha): That's what says on the script  
  
Ron (Shippou): I was reading the script.  
  
(Something randomly explodes)  
  
Rowling: What!?  
  
(Faints)  
  
Staffer: Cut to filler!  
  
(Happy surreal barnyard scene appears)  
  
Staffer: enter pig.  
  
Pig: Hi I'm Jimmy  
  
Chorus: (Singing) The reading…PIGGY!  
  
(Inuyasha in a Cow suit enters)  
  
Inuyasha: Do I really have to wear this?  
  
Staffer: Yes, say your lines.  
  
Inuyasha: I'm looking for some adventure.  
  
Jimmy: Then go to the Library!  
  
(Library set appears)  
  
Inuyasha: okay?  
  
(enter Farmer Axis)  
  
Jimmy: Oh no it's Farmer Axis, he'll turn me into Bacon!  
  
(Enter Mr. Allies)  
  
Mr. Allies: I'll protect you!  
  
(Tramples Farmer Axis)  
  
Jimmy: Yay!  
  
Chorus: He's Jimmy The Reading…Piggy!  
  
---------------  
  
Shorter Weirder and likely worse than the first this is only a filler chapter I made in my Free Time. "Capitals are a good way to explain things you don't understand"- Douglas Adams


End file.
